Friends of the Hat: First and Second Impressions
by Dwarven Runes
Summary: Luffy remembers how he met his nakama. #onhiatus
1. Chapter 1: Zoro

**It occurs to me that I ought to run through a quick logical... thingie majigy before we get started.**

**1. Who wrote this fanfiction? Answer: Dwarven Runes. **

**2. Who is the majestic mastermind that created One Piece? Answer: Oda-sensei.**

**3. Is Dwarven Runes spelled O-D-A? Answer: No.**

** Therefore, Dwarven Runes is not Oda-sensei. Oda-sensei is kind enough to let Dwarven Runes run around blindly in the world of his creation. If Oda-sensei were writing fanfictions, and posting them on the internets, Dwarven Runes would be very surprised that he is not using them for his job, which is accumulating awesomosity in the form of the One Piece franchise. **

**Enjoy the fruits of my struggle to fathom the world of Oda's One Piece.**

* * *

Luffy remembered the day he first met Zoro.

His first impression: what a weakling.

What strong person would let themselves get tied to a post? Che.

But he looked pretty strong.

Why'd he look so strong if he was weak?

He probably was strong.

But if he was strong, why was he tied to a post?

It was a mystery.

Luffy decided to solve it.

Solving mysteries meant patience. Luffy normally couldn't wait for anything. Especially food.

But Zoro wasn't food.

Along came a little girl. She clambered over the wall and walked straight toward Zoro. She offered him a rice ball.

Second impression: ah ha!

Zoro threatened the little girl, sure. But he didn't really mean it. The girl knew that on some level. Zoro knew that most definitely. And Luffy knew that without a doubt. Colby didn't. Shishishi! What an idiot!

So Zoro was a caring person.

But was he strong?

The little girl said he was.

So Zoro was a strong man.

Later, Luffy handed Zoro his swords. Zoro fought with him. Zoro ate with him. Zoro went on the ship with him. They sailed away together.

So Zoro was his nakama.


	2. Chapter 2: Nami

Luffy remembered how he met Nami.

First impression: she was smart. Way too smart for Luffy. Heck, she got him into a cage with no resistance from him at all.

But she struck a deal with him, and he expected her to keep it.

Then, Buggy told Nami to turn the cannon on Luffy.

Second impression: she was strong. She bent a little under the pressure, but held her own until Zoro arrived.

Luffy never doubted her then, and has never doubted her since.

They're nakama.


	3. Chapter 3: Usopp

Luffy remembered the first time he met Usopp. He'd landed on that island hungry, and there was Usopp, lying his butt off. Usopp gave up fast enough when he found out the Straw Hats were real pirates, and showed Luffy and his crew a really great restaurant. They sat and talked for a while.

First impression: despite lying about how many men he had, Usopp was amaaaaaaa-zing! He'd gone to so many places and done so many things!

But then Luffy remembered that Usopp was a liar. That had kind of sucked.

All liars have something to hide, though.

So Luffy grabbed his crew and went after that long-nosed liar. It was a mystery he had to solve! What was Usopp hiding?

Luffy watched Usopp confront Klahadore, and later, Captain Kuro.

Second impression: he was brave.

Sure, he acted as though he was terrified, but he was a liar! That coward's act was a lie Usopp had convinced himself was true.

But he had the strength to break through that lie.

And underneath the lie, he was brave.

So very, very brave.

And so they were nakama.


	4. Chapter 4: Sanji

Luffy remembered how he met Sanji.

There'd been some stupid business with a cannonball, and a move he'd used inaccurately, but it'd been sorted out eventually.

He'd been mildly resigned to his forced labor, at least for a little while.

But then he saw Sanji beat up the random Marine jerk.

First impression: he was a pretty strong guy, and a great cook too! Luffy'd been pretty happy about that.

But Sanji was also girl-crazy, and a bit of a pervert, to be honest. He seemed... shallow, for lack of a better word. Luffy wasn't good with words.

But he had a feeling that there was something more to Sanji. So he looked closer, and watched more carefully. And then he saw Sanji give that Gin guy food.

Ah. So that's what it was.

Second impression: Sanji was compassionate. He couldn't bear to see anyone starve. He couldn't help but care about things and people even when he swore he didn't.

Yes, Sanji was kind. That was why he gave Gin food.

Sure, he didn't seem kind all the time.

Sometimes he acted sort of mean. (It was only a few stupid dishes! Hmph.)

And yeah, he didn't let Luffy eat everything on the table.

...but Sanji was a kind man.

So Sanji was his nakama.

* * *

**Hi! It's me again!**

**In case you're wondering, this chapter was posted a day later than I wanted it up. I have three reasons.**

**1) Life**

**2) Plot bunny attacks (I'll be putting up a One Piece oneshot called ****_Uso-ball_**** soon. I'll let you know.)**

**3) Sanji just wasn't speaking to me. I couldn't figure him out for the LONGEST time, and I still don't think I quite nailed him. Let me know what you think, please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nami's Betrayal

**Redery, here it is.**

* * *

Luffy remembered when Nami left the crew. It wasn't one of his better memories.  
When he first saw the Merry gone, he was afraid that it had sunk.  
But Nami had taken it with her instead, and that almost hurt worse.  
Had she left because she didn't trust them?  
Hm...  
No, that didn't make sense to Luffy.  
He tried to think of another good reason, but it made his head hurt.  
So he decided to go after her instead of thinking so hard. She was nakama, and that was enough for him.  
He never doubted once that following her was the right thing to do. She was nakama, and he trusted her.  
He trusted that she had a good reason to leave. He knew that this desertion wasn't driven by greed.  
He trusted her when she told him to leave. It was an act, a lie, nothing more substantial than Usopp's many men.  
He trusted her even when it seemed Usopp was dead by her hand. That hand was hurt, he was certain. No, she did something else.  
Yes. He trusted her.  
But Nami didn't fully realize his trust in her. She pushed it away, afraid that it was too good to be true.  
He had to fix it, help her.  
So Luffy thought, and thought hard. He needed to show her what she knew deep down, but couldn't quite see.  
Then he knew what had to be done.  
Troubled times call for extreme measures...  
So he gave her his hat. His hat was his golden treasure, his most valuable possession. He gave it to the Thief, and went to fight Arlong without a second glance.  
He didn't doubt she'd give it back.  
He just wanted her to know that he trusted her.  
And, when all was said and done, Nami knew that she was nakama.

* * *

**Hey guys. Just an fyi, I've decided I'll be updating every Wednesday. I figured it would be best if I had a regular deadline. **

**Btw, if any of you like _Ranger's Apprentice_ and Minecraft, I posted a oneshot crossover. **

**If you could care less about either, that's okay too.**

**Go! Have fun! Read other fics! Just please remember to come back next Wednesday.**

**D. Runes**

**Update (2/11/14): I have come to the conclusion that deadlines are too much work for a person like me. That is, a person who writes for pleasure and to escape from the real world and real deadlines. This story has been put on hiatus until further notice. I sincerely apologize for making everyone wait so long for nothing. **

**Until next time!**

**-D. Runes**


End file.
